Jake's Wife
Jake's Wife (or Mrs. Hawkfield) is a major character in Underhell. Jake's Wife has diary pages hidden around the House, of two diary pages mentions two characters within the Underhell universe, Mia and Jessica. The character Mia is mentioned by a hostage in the prologue, and seen in Chapter 1. This shows that Jake's Wife is somehow connected to the campaign, and given her relation with the character Mia hints that Jake's Wife's death may have been caused by a character within the main campaign. According to the last few pages found within the Prologue, she worked as a vet before seeing Jake for the first time. Biography Background She revealed in her diary that her father died. Events of Underhell After having married Jake and moving into their new home, she died mysteriously on September 6th, 2013, approximately one week before the Prologue begins. The investigators had only gathered enough information that leads to the assumption of her death being suicide. However, despite her death she continues to live on inside the house as a spirit. With her name currently unknown, she is often referred to as "She" or "Her". When "She" died, Frank asked to file her under Greene, ''not ''Hawkfield. Relationships Jake Hawkfield Not much is known about her relationship with her husband Jake, but the two had been sharing a strong bond with each other since they first met in 2011.In 2013 Jake proposed to her. Jessica Johnson Mia Trivia *In ''Nightmare House 2, ''Jake's wife looks similar to the character, Emily Romero. However, Emily is responsive, unlike Jake's wife. Her full face was also never meant to be seen, so this is likely a placeholder. *Emily's and "Her" model is also the same. The fact that both mods used the same model is purely coincidencial. "Both" models were created by FakeFactory. **The WeCreateStuff studio and Mxthe collaborated to create this mod, so some elements might be reused from the studio's other projects, "her" models are perfect examples of this. *"She" is of Japanese descent. *If the Player were to stay awake inside The House at night, "She" would come out of the upstairs Bathroom and will attempt to capture the Player. *"Her" appearances in The Attic and The Bathroom are very hostile and aggressive, indicating that these two areas are very important to her life.She appears with a open mouth as if she was screaming. *She witnessed the attack on the World Trade Centre on September 11th 2001, as seen from her diary. *If the player goes into The Basement, most of the time Jake's Wife seems to be outside observing them. It seems as if she is trying to isolate Jake in The Basement, not wanting him to discover any of her secrets. *The two scariest rooms in horror films are Attics and Basements. *The room across The Bedroom is locked. Despite this, it will open when Jake is out of reach, but close before Jake could reach it. *She could play a piano. *The fact that she's wearing a long, white dress coupled with her long black hair, she often resembles the onryo Kayako from the movie series "The Grudge", especially when she scares the player on the attic at night. Also, as mentioned above, she's also of Japanese descent, like Kayako. *Apparently, she held a secret hatred for her father, who always makes decisions for her against her will and cut her off from her friends, as seen in her diary. Gallery Jake's Wife has a Photo Gallery. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Underhell Category:Scares Category:Central Characters Category:Deceased